Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by aynat
Summary: It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate SG-1 characters. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun.

* * *

"Sam, we need to talk." Jack O'Neill sounding sincere was a strange way to start the day. As she slipped her jacket off she turned to face her commanding officer.

"What is it General?"

Taking her by the elbow Jack lead Sam into a nearby storage room. "Remember that tape from... wherever? The one of us five thousand years ago?"

"Right, where we went back in time for a ZPM and lost access to the ship so we made the video and Daniel left it where he knew it would be found just before we left so we didn't need to go."

Jack looked as though he was in pain. "I still can't wrap my mind around that."

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"Lisa O'Neill," he told her.

"Relative of yours?"

"Apparently."

"Sir?"

"She claimes to be my daughter," he whispered. After a short pause he added, "our daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't look like that's such a horrible thing," he said.

"Well sir, it clearly is impossible," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said off hand. Clearing his throat he explained. "Apparently the two of us, five thousand years ago, had a daughter together."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Think how I feel," he said, struggling to keep his voice down. "All I know is she knows things."

"Like what?"

"Personal thing," he replied. "About you, me, Daniel, and even Teal'c. She knows all about the stargate, and our missions, and the whole program."

"How is that possible?"

"She says Daniel told her."

"What?" Sam couldn't keep the look of shock from her face. After working side by side with Daniel Jackson for much of the past eight years it was hard to imagine he would do such a thing.

"Well, not our Daniel," he corrected. "The Daniel that went back to 3000 BC."

"Sir, can I meet her?"

"She's being brought her," he told her. "She should be at the base tomorrow morning. We'll all have a chance to chat with this... Lisa then."

* * *

"She says I told her what?" Daniel asked. Jack had just finished catching him and Teal'c up on Lisa. "I swear I haven't told anyone anything."

"Well, not you you," Jack assured him. "You from another time line."

"OK, what?" Daniel asked. "You mean like a parallel universe?"

"From what I've been told, no," he replied. "But good guess, that was my first one too."

"O'Neill, if it was not a Daniel Jackson from a parlell universe than how can two of him exist?" Teal'c asked.

"OK, I'll see if I can explain this without understanding," Jack said as he put his ring fingers of each hand to his temples and slowly massaged the tender spots. "The tape that was found at Gezma..."

"I think you mean Giza," Daniel interrupted.

"Whatever, you remember the tape right?" Jack asked. Daniel shrugged and nodded while Teal'c nodded his head slightly. "OK, well apparently it was the Daniel on that tape."

"So it was me that ended up stuck 5000 years ago?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed.

"OK, but if that... me... was in 3000 BC then how did he... I... tell this girl anything?" Daniel asked.

"If the SG-1 in 3000 BC did not change the time line like we thought then surely Daniel Jackson did not tell anyone anything before they went back in time," Teal'c said, pointing out the obvious, "for Daniel Jackson has not done that."

"Have you?" Jack asked, turning quickly to face Daniel.

"No, of course not," Daniel insisted.

"Well, I left a little bit of the puzzle out," Jack admitted. "Apparently the Sam and... me... 5000 years ago had a daughter. _Apparently._ And that's who this girl says she is. She won't say much to anyone, she insists on speaking with us, but whenever asked how she knows what she does she says Daniel told her."

"But surely if she is who she says she is then all four of us would have told her things," Daniel said, thinking out loud.

"Yes," Jack agreed, "so you would think. She will be here tomorrow morning. Since you come up more than anyone I was thinking you should meet her first Daniel. If she really thinks you told her all this maybe she'll open up to you more."

"Wait," Daniel replied quickly. "Do you really think that's safe? Bringing her to the base I mean."

"Obviously there's some risk involved but I think it would be best if our own people dealt with this," he told her. "She knows... a lot."

"Well Jack, she's not the first person we've come across who knew more than they should about the happenings at the SGC," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c added. "There have been many in fact."

"Yes, but this Lisa knows more than just the happenings at the SGC," Jack told them. "She knows _everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate SG-1 characters. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun.  
**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank _stragatefan1088_ for the review... This chapter will actually answer that. The idea from this fic came from a question I had after watching the episode.

* * *

**I'm going to warn again about spoilers. This chapter pratically outlines Moebius almost. If you haven't seen the Season 8 finale and don't wanna know, don't read. If you don't mind having it spoiled then having seen the episode isn't necessary to understand this... really.**

* * *

Lisa sat on the hard cot with her knees drawn up to her chin. The room was fairly bare, and the little in it was all gray. For most the room would seem intimidating but Lisa knew what to expect. However nothing could have prepared her for the moment when Daniel entered the room.

"Lisa?" he asked quietly. She looked up and Daniel could see a light in her eyes that seemed to remind him of something that he couldn't remember. Clearing his throat he took a step closer. "Lisa, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"I know," she whispered.

"Yes, of course," he said as he pulled a chair up and sat down. "I was hoping maybe you could explain to me how it is you know that though."

Lisa sighed. "I would love to," she told him, "but I'm really tired. Is there any chance I can get a little sleep before the interrogation begins?"

"I'm not going to interrogate you," Daniel told her.

"Yes you are," she insisted. "You told me you would. And then the other three will and then you'll meet up and compare what I tell you to see if you can find any holes in it."

"Well... get some sleep before we start than," Daniel said, standing back up. He couldn't deny it, that was exactly what Jack had in mind. Daniel was going to start the questioning and when she got comfortable here and started opening up the others would stop in. As he started to leave Lisa grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I can prove it," she whispered.

"Prove what?" he asked.

"That I am who I say I am," she told him. "Well at least if you managed to do what you said you would do I can."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked. "I haven't..."

"Not you," she replied quickly. "The you I know. You... he... was going to write letters, well put letters on a tablet, and leave them in the bottom of the compartment where he was going to leave the zero point module."

"Nothing like that was found," he told her.

"He was going to put another bottom overtop of it so it wouldn't be found until it was particularly looked for," she explained. "Are you able to look at it and see? Is that possible?"

"Well," he started slowly, "yes, it's probably possible for me to do so."

"OK, so will you look into that?" Lisa asked. "And feel free to come back and interrogate in a few hours, I just need some sleep."

"No problem, get some rest," Daniel said, a little taken back. She just seemed so sure of herself, yet she seemed shy. Something about her was so familiar though, and it was making Daniel uneasy.

* * *

"Jack!" Daniel shouted as he saw Jack disappearing around a corner. Jack slowed down.

"Daniel, I called, _again_," he said, irritated. "They said they were rushing it here and it should come in today, but you know the US government."

"It's not about that," Daniel said, calming Jack down. "Lisa is awake."

"Well what did she have to say?" Jack asked.

"Well I haven't actually talked to her again," Daniel admitted. "I didn't want to go there without having something about these letters," he added when Jack threw him an annoyed look.

"She can't expect you to have the letters yet," Jack insisted. "Now go, talk, get to know."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

Knocking softly Daniel opened the door slowly. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Danny!" Lisa gushed. "Yes, of course. Did you see about the letters?"

"Yeah, we asked that it be sent here," he told her, "we're just waiting for it to arrive."

"OK," she said, smiling. "I'm wide awake so ask away."

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked. Lisa dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes as she pulled her legs under her and sat cross legged facing him.

"I know you're going to make small chat and try to make me comfortable before you slowly start asking me questions," she explained. "But I'm perfectly comfortable with you. The other three not so much, but you... you're the Daniel Jackson I know."

"Now what exactly do you mean?" Daniel asked. "Can you start this from the beginning?"

"Of course," she said as she put a pillow behind herself and leaned back. "You saw the video from Gizi, correct?" Daniel nodded. "OK, what you wouldn't know, as I understand it, is the timeline was serverly changed."

"But everything is like it says on the tape," Daniel argued. "Well, except the fish in Jack's pond."

"Yes, well..." Lisa began to blush. Shaking her head she continued. "Anyways, it's not changed now because mom, dad and Teal'c went back in time again and helped fix it."

"I didn't go the second time?" Daniel inquired.

"You were dead," she stated. "You were a Goa'uld," she added when he looked concerned. "Teal'c killed you before they went back."

"OK, well that makes sense," he said, adding "I guess." He continued. "So there was one me and two..."

"No," she interrupted quickly. "I take it you know there was a failed rebellion in 2995 BC?" Daniel nodded again. "Well, the Jack and Teal'c from the... first timeline I guess... helped start that. They, along with the Sam from the timeline were killed. Only you survived.

"So when dad, mom and Teal'c showed up Katep met them and had them go with him," she continued.

"Katep?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yes. The first SG-1 met him and his brother when they arrived," she explained. "His brother died at the hand of Ra. It was with him that the failed rebellion was planned. You taught him English and he and his son took you in.

"When mom, dad and Teal'c showed up he recognized them. He brought them to where Daniel could meet them, then everything was explained. A plan was developed to hide the stargate so it would be buried where it was supposed to be and what not," she told him. "But mom knew they had to destroy the ship and remain there so nothing like this could happen again."

"So if the ship was destroyed..."

"How am I here," she finished for him. "Well they failed to realize you can never destroy the Ancient's time ship."

"What?"

"You guys have it at Area 51, correct?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Daniel admitted quietly. He knew he was supposed to deny any knowledge of such things, but she already knew.

"See," she said. "It can't be destroyed because everytime it's used it's like another one is made."

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"Neither do I," Lisa admitted. "Well, not entirely at least. As much as mom tried to explain it... I'm more like my dad." Daniel chuckled and then faked a cough to hide it. "But as mom explains it... it's in numerous times at once. See, there would have been two ships in that time, the one originally used to go back in time and the one they destroyed.

"Teal'c discovered the undestroyed ship," she continued. "At first everyone was in agreement that it should be destroyed again, but then everyone decided that circumstances made it more favourable that I come here."

"What circumstances?" Daniel asked.

"Well, they were raising me in a time when I wasn't supposed to exist," Lisa said as she shrugged. "I was raised underground mostly. I had very little contact with anyone except my parents, Teal'c, you and Katep. Don't get me wrong, they all did everything they could to make me loved, and educated, and comfortable.

"Mom taught me as much as I could take about science," she explained. "Dad taught me about fishing, and football, and made sure I knew I was named after something called 'The Simpsons'. Teal'c taught me to fight well enough that I would be good competition for any Jaffa warrior, and you... you taught me so much."

"Like what?" Daniel asked. It was a natural question, didn't take much thought because he couldn't think. His head was swimming with all this.

"You taught me to read and write by using a stick in the sand," she told him. "You taught me languages. I'm fluent in everything you're fluent in. You taught me about history, which always amused me because it was like I was learning the future really. You told me of books, and would tell me all the great mythologies and folklores you knew.

"See, I grew up with all this, so even though I couldn't go out and do much I had a great imagination to keep myself occupied. You taught me about the stargate, and the SGC, and what my parents and Teal'c were like in this timeline. You taught me everything you knew. Everyone did."

Daniel couldn't think of anything to say, it was all so overwhelming. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it all, and then he realized why Jack didn't want to hear this all first. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked. Daniel looked up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's not you," he assured her, "all of this is just so much to take in."

"I realize that," she whispered. "We all knew it was going to be difficult when I came here, but everyone felt it was for the best. You particularly wanted me to go."

"So Lisa, how old are you?" Daniel asked.

"24, I think," she told him. "It was difficult to keep track of time like that, but you tried your best to keep track of how much time went by."

"So did you leave behind a boyfriend or a husband?" he asked. Lisa swallowed.

"I couldn't interract with any of the people from the time," she told him. "If I fell in love or was involved with a man from then it would surely screw this timeline up."

Daniel nodded. "I understand. That had to be hard, being in such small quarters with the same people your whole life."

"Not really," she admitted. "You would tell me about all the different worlds SG-1 had been too, and it kept me occupied. It kept us all occupied, since you were the only one who had experienced any of that. But anyways, you've been here for well over an hour, you should probably go tell the others all this so they can come up with questions and everything."

Daniel nodded as he stood up. "I'll come back in a little while and check on you, ok?" She nodded. "Is there anything you need in the meantime?"

"Dad told me to ask if I could see 'The Simpsons'," she admitted. Daniel laughed. "And mom said I should ask for 'jello'."

Chuckling Daniel headed towards the door. "I'll have someone bring you that," he assured her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate SG-1 characters. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun.

* * *

Jack yawned as he leaned against his arm. He was sitting in the briefing room with Sam and Teal'c, listening to Daniel explain everything Lisa had told him. He was trying to follow what Daniel was saying but it was so much to comprehend at once. He was sure Sam was taking it all in and he would have her fill him in on what he missed about it all later.

As Daniel began to explain about the Ancient's time ship Walter interrupted. "Sir, it's arrived." Daniel spun around.

"Can you have it brought in here?" he asked. Walter looked towards Jack, who shrugged.

"Can you have it brought in here Walter?" he asked.

"Yes sir," he said and left. A few moments later Walter, along with three other men, brought a large crate in. Each had a dolly and appeared to be in great pain. Putting it down near the door the all quickly left before the could be asked to move it anywhere else. Daniel hurried over to it and opened the crate.

Pulling the sides of the crate away Daniel revealed a large clay tomb like box. It was empty, the ZPM it stored removed when it was discovered. Reaching inside Daniel felt around but everything felt solid. Teal'c stood and walked over. Reaching inside he pushed with all his strength and sure enough, the bottom gave out. Daniel did all but push Teal'c out of the way as he reached in and removed the bits of the fake bottom. Pulling out about ten tablets he put them on the table and began to read them out.

_Baby girl, I hope you get this. Daniel is confident this will get to you, he's says I just need to have some faith. I just want you to know I love you, I miss you, and I hope you find what you're looking for. Daddy_

Everyone looked towards Jack. "Don't even ask," he said, "I have never had a daughter, I dunno what I would write."

_Lisa. I hope this gets to you. I miss you very much, we all do, but we want what's best for you. I can't find the words to say how much I love you, but I think you know. Mom_

Daniel noticed the next one had his name at the bottom. Scanning over it quickly to see if it sounded like something he would say he nearly dropped it when he absorbed what it had to say. Looking through the rest quickly he grabbed four others with his name at the bottom and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Lisa jumped when Daniel came into the room. She knew that look, the one where he wasn't angry but he thought he should be. "Anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked as he sat down on the cot instead of pulling up the chair.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I told you everything you wanted to know."

"You lied to me," he said. "You said you didn't leave a... man behind."

"I didn't lie," she insisted. "I just said that I couldn't interact with the locals to meet any men."

"So why didn't you tell me the whole truth?" he asked.

"Because I know you Daniel, I knew how you'd react," she said and shrugged. "I know _you_ and I will never have what the Daniel I know and I had, so I didn't want to mention it right away."

"The letters make mention of a child...," Daniel trailed off. Lisa jumped up.

"I didn't think you... he... would put that in the letters," she admitted.

"I think," Daniel started slowly, "you should start again from the beginning."

Lisa sighed. "I didn't lie about how much everyone tried to keep me occupied and what not," she started. "But the more everyone told me about themselves the more I realized how much I was missing out on. Dad told me all the time about Charlie. He wanted to make sure I knew about my older brother even if the two of us could never meet. Teal'c told me of Ryak, it was obvious he missed him very much. Mom talked about family, and you... you talked about Sha'uri." Pausing she saw the look she knew, the look of pain and of joy on Daniel's face. "I was about 15 when you were telling me about how you and Sha'uri met. It was then that I realized something that was so basic in human nature was something I would never get. I'd never get to fall in love, get married, have a family."

"I was probably about 18 or 19 when I realized I felt towards you differently than the rest," she continued. "I didn't have any idea what love looked like. My parents were my only example, and they did their best to not show it too much around me. I think they knew it would make it more obvious what I would be missing. But I just knew I loved you." Holding up her hand to stop Daniel from speaking she continued. "I don't deny that it had a lot to do with the situation. Neither Daniel or I could have anyone else. But that doesn't mean we didn't genuinly love each other, because we did. Very much."

"You... Daniel... told me before I left that age differences are frowned upon in this time and society," she went on. "Before he told me I never knew. I saw older men with younger women frequently so I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. I think my parents were just so relieved that I found what I would inevitably want in Daniel, instead of someone I could never be with, that they went with it."

"None of this explains why you never told me," Daniel insisted.

"I knew if I walked in and said 'I'm your wife and I'm pregnant' it wouldn't go over well," she told him.

"So you are pregnant?" Lisa sighed and sat back down on the cot and took Daniel's hand in hers, more out of habit than anything else.

"Well, fairly certain," she said. "There's no pregnany tests five thousand years ago. But everyone was pretty confident I was."

"Is that why you're... here?" he asked. Lisa nodded.

"You felt I needed to come to the... really... present. He told me to go to the date they originally left, because then you would have found the tape and what not," she explained. "He... you... felt it would be best if I came here because our child would never even have the opportunity I did."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mom and dad, and you too, were getting on in age," she told him. "Teal'c would probably outlive all of us, but even he was over a hundred. My child would never get to grow up with everyone the way I did. And when grown he or she would never be able to be with anyone. I was so lucky, I was able to learn what it felt like to be loved. I wanted that for this child.

"So did you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate SG-1 characters. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun.  
**Author's Note:** I had to turn to the official Stargate forum for thoughts on Daniel's favourite book. I'd like to thank Senior Member _Ali888_ for her suggestion of using Tolkien.

* * *

When Sam walked into the room she didn't expect to see Lisa curled up on the floor in the corner. Walking towards her the young woman looked up and smiled.

"Hi," she said, "it's your turn huh?"

"I-I guess so," Sam stuttered. "I'm Samantha Carter, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah, I did," Lisa said brightly. "But besides that there's lots about you I don't know."

"Yeah, Daniel explained how your mother and I differ," Sam said as she sat down on the chair. "I actually don't really have any questions for you, I just wanted to meet you."

"No problem," Lisa said as she stood and stretched. "But really, there must be something you want to know."

"I'm still trying to absorb everything Daniel has told me," Sam admitted. "It's a lot."

"I suppose it is," Lisa agreed.

"So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there is actually," Lisa admitted. "Daniel was going to bring me something called 'The Simpsons' but never got around to it. My dad really insisted I see it. Ever since I was born I had it described to me, I'd really like to know what it was he was going on and on about."

"I can definitely do that," Sam said, and stood up. "In fact, I'll go take care of that right now."

* * *

Jack grunted as he pushed the door open further. His arms were full with a television and he was balancing a dvd player on top. He was sure it was going to fall on the floor any second from now. He smiled when Lisa jumped up and gave him a hand before he dropped anything. Standing back up he stood in shock when Lisa straightened and saluted him.

"What's this?" he asked. Lisa just shrugged.

"Habit," she said quietly. Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I always saluted my dad," she admitted. "It was an ongoing joke with the two of us."

"Ah," he said as he set about to set up the television.

"What is this thing?" Lisa asked as she peered over Jack's shoulder at what he was doing.

"A television," he said as he jumped up. "It's what you use to watch the Simpsons on." Reaching over to the dvd player he pressed play. Lisa sat down on the cot, mesmerized by the colourful, moving pictures on the screen.

"That's incredible," she said under her breath. "I mean, it's been described to me, but to actually see it... I never had anything to compare the descriptions to, so I couldn't really picture it."

"Yeah, it's a great way to waste some time," Jack said hastily as he pulled the chair up. He began pointing some of the main characters out. "Daniel said you were named after the Simpsons?"

"Dad felt it was a nice way of making a point that I wasn't meant for 3000 BC," Lisa told him. "He really hated that I grew up there."

Jack nodded. He could just imagine how _he_ would have felt. Pointing to a small figure on the screen he told her that was who she was named after. Lisa began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Dad tried to draw her," Lisa said. "In the sand, like how Daniel taught me the alphebet and stuff. But apparently dad was a really bad artist."

Jack pulled his shoulders back. "An artist can't do everything," he said. In defence? It felt that way, but Jack didn't see why he would be defending... himself? Her father? He didn't know how to categorize him, and with perfect timing that's when Lisa asked the question.

"So what do I call you?" Jack looked up, surprised. "I know I don't call you dad, please don't worry about that. I mean, is it Jack? O'Neill? Mr. O'Neill? General? General O'Neill? Homer?" Jack began to laugh.

"Though I kind of like Homer, let's just stick with Jack," he said. Lisa smiled.

"OK, and what about Sam... should I call her that or would she prefer something else?" Lisa asked. "I forgot to ask her when she was here."

"I'm fairly certain she'll be comfortable with Sam." Lisa nodded that she understood. "So I wanted you to know that I don't feel you're a security threat, at least not one that needs to be kept locked up. You can't leave the base, and you will always have a guard on you, but you're welcome to move around the base a bit if you like." Lisa smiled again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Daniel hurried to catch up when he saw Lisa walking along the hallway. "Stretching your legs a bit?" he asked when he was beside her.

"I wanted to see around," she told him. "Now that Jack says it's ok I thought I'd have a little look."

"I'm not busy right now," Daniel said. "Would you like me to show you around a bit?"

"You know what I would love?" Lisa asked as she stopped and turned to face Daniel. "To see ocean, forests, mountains, everything."

"Well, you can't leave the base," Daniel pointed out. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she told him. "But you... he... told me about pictures. Can you show me pictures?"

Daniel stared for a moment before closing his eyes tightly and chuckling to himself. "Yes, yes, of course I can show you some pictures," he said when he opened his eyes. "Why don't you come with me to my office?"

_She's like a child in a toy store,_ Daniel thought as they walked in and Lisa's eyes widened. She turned around slowly taking everything in. Walking to the bookshelf she smiled.

"Books!" she exclaimed as she traced her finger along one spine after another. "You told me all about them," she said quietly. "They always had some sort of mysterious appeal to me."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he came up behind her. Lisa turned to face him and Daniel took a step back when he realized how close he was.

"You always described them to me," she said excitedly. "You told me that they could make you go somewhere else just through words. I understood what you meant because your stories did the same thing to me. But books had this appeal because they were something that everyone took for granted except me. I'd never seen them."

"Well you're free to borrow any if you like," Daniel told her. "Or I can get some from the library if there's something else you're interested in reading about."

Lisa smiled. "I would love to read 'The Hobbit'." Daniel laughed.

"That's my favourite book," he said quietly as he walked over to his desk and open a drawer. Pulling out a paperback book he walked back over and handed it to Lisa. She took it and ran her hands over the cover slowly, like she was trying to memorize how it felt in her hands. "My dad read me this when I was younger, and after he died I read it all the time to forget that he wasn't there."

"I know," Lisa said quietly. "My first memory is of you telling me this story. And as I grew up you would always make mention of this book, and how you wished you could read it just once more." Daniel nodded slowly as tears burned the back of his eyes.

"Well, if you promise to take good care of it you're welcome to borrow it," he told her. Lisa shook her head and handed it back.

"I appreciate that," she said. "I really do, but as much as I would love to read that I don't think I can."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I thought I... he... taught you to read?"

"You did," she assured him, "but without any books or anything, all we had was sand, and it was really difficult for you to teach me how to interrprut a lot of the style and grammar. I can probably make the words out fine, but it would just be hard." Daniel nodded. His knowledge of languages made him well aware of what she meant.

"Well, how about I read it with you?" he suggested. "I haven't read this in so long, it would be good for both of us."

"You don't have to do that," Lisa insisted. Daniel shook his head.

"Really, I would enjoy it," he told her. "I really love this book."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

**Author:** aynat (©Tanya Long)  
**Description:** It's seems to Lisa like she's experiencing the world for the first time. Everything is so new and confusing, but surely with the Daniel she knew nearby it'll be easier. Right? Follow up to Season 8 finale Moebius.  
**Spoilers:** Well... anything up to the end of Season 8 is fair game for this story. Major spoilers for both parts of Moebius.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate SG-1 characters. I make no money from this, it's purely for fun.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Sam asked as she entered Jack's office. He looked up and paused for a moment.

"I didn't know what to say," he admitted.

"Me either," Sam agreed. "I found a way to leave as quickly as I could. I just got word about the DNA tests... genetically she is indeed... _our_ daughter." Jack closed his eyes.

"Her story, everything she says," he began. "Sam... is it possible?"

"Well yes sir, it is," she admitted. "What she says about you and Teal'c... sir if we got stuck in 3000 BC no matter how hard I tried I really doubt I could keep you from doing something about Ra." Jack sighed.

"It's all so unreal and yet, it all seems so bloody likely," Jack said as he began to massage his temples. "I have no idea what to do."

"I think I can help," Daniel said as he came into the office.

"What is it?" Jack asked as Sam turned to face Daniel.

"I started thinking last night," Daniel said as he came in and sat down, placing a folder he was carrying in his lap. "If it was real, if I really made her come to the future I would know better than to just write some letters. I would know there was something I had to do to make myself in this timeline believe her. I started looking through all the photos of the site in Giza that I have, and finally I found something." Placing the folder on the desk in front of Jack he waited for Sam to move to where she could see and opened it.

"That looks like..." Sam began.

"SG-1's emblem," Jack finished.

"Yes," Daniel said. "It was carved into the pictures on the wall. It didn't seem out of the ordinary unless you knew to look for something that didn't fit."

"You think you, the you Lisa knows, carved this knowing you would find it?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded.

"So the question is, what do we do now?" Jack stated.

"Well, I don't think anything has to happen overnight," Daniel told them. "She seems perfectly aware that we're going to take every precaution and what not before we begin to trust her. She seems happy here, so why don't we just take it one day at a time?"

Jack and Sam agreed that that sounded like a good short term plan. "In the meantime however, I think maybe we should have someone give her a physical."

"She's been looked over already," Jack told him. Daniel nodded that he knew this.

"She thinks she may be pregnant though," Daniel told him. "I think that should be checked."

"Wait a minute, that's impossible," Sam said. "If she got pregnant in 3000 BC that would surely affect out timeline somehow, whether she had the child there or not."

"Not necessarily," Daniel said. Noticing Sam's curious looked he sigh and admitted, "Apparently it's mine."

"Oh, now I know this isn't real," Jack said sarcastically. "I would never let any daughter of mine anywhere near you."

Daniel chuckled. "Well, it's a long story," he told them.

"Well Daniel I think it's important we know," Sam said as she took a seat in the only empty chair left. Daniel cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"OK, well apparently Lisa and the me from her timeline were together," he told them. Ignoring Jack's scoff he continued. "She doesn't deny that it had to do with the fact that the two of us couldn't be with any of the people from that time, but apparently the close proximity what not brought on some... feelings between the two of us."

"Feelings?" Sam asked.

"Yes, well she uses the term love," Daniel admitted. "And apparently I felt the same."

"You just, take her word for it?" Jack asked.

"No, actually she didn't even tell me all this at first," Daniel told him. "It was the letters we found. The ones from me seemed to be... different than the others."

"Different?"

"Well, the ones that were supposed to be written by you two were obviously written to a daughter," Daniel said. "There was one written by Teal'c which was obviously from a friend, but there were five from me, and they all seemed to be written by... a husband."

"You, and Lisa?" Jack asked. "You and Lisa are married."

"Were," Daniel corrected him. "5000 years ago apparently."

* * *

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. She was as good as she claimed to be he realized. Lowering his staff weapon he bowed his head in respect. "You would surely be fierce competition for any Jaffa warrior."

"Thanks," she said as she took a deep breath. "I learned from the best."

Teal'c nodded his head again. Just as he picked up his staff weapon to start again Daniel came in an interrupted.

"Can I borrow Lisa?" he asked. "I have something I wanted to show her."

"Of course Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he put his weapon back down. "I in fact have something I should discuss with O'Neill."

"Great," Daniel said, flashing Lisa a smile. "So you coming?" Lisa responded that she was as she handed her weapon to Teal'c and followed Daniel out the door just as Jack was coming in.

"Was that a good idea?" Jack asked. Teal'c looked confused. "Giving her a weapon I mean."

"It was in fact inoperable," Teal'c informed him. "She wanted to get some sparring in."

"She any good?"

"She is," Teal'c replied. "In fact, it was as if I was fighting myself."

"So she's _really_ good," Jack stated.

"Not just good," Teal'c told him, "but she fights with the same style as I. It's as though I taught her myself."

Jack put his hand on Teal'c shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Well apparently, you did." Teal'c raised his eyebrow and gave Jack a skeptical look. "No, really, from what we can tell you really and truly did."

"So she is who she says she is?" he asked.

"Daniel thinks so," Jack replied. "And I've come to trust his instincts."

* * *

As Daniel and Lisa approached his office Daniel grabbed Lisa's arm to make her stop. Moving behind her he covered her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked but he wouldn't say a would as he nudged her to go forward. Moving slowly he carefully lead her towards the door and whispered in her ear.

"What would you like more than anything?"

"To see the world," she replied simply. At that moment Daniel removed his hands and Lisa looked around the office. The clutter was gone and instead there were pictures covering every surface.

Lisa's eyes burned with tears she tried to hold back as she looked from one photo to the next. "I could have just given you books with pictures," Daniel said softly, "but I thought you might like to see them arranged like a globe." Moving to her right he started pointing to pictures on the bottom of the door. "These photos were taken in Australia, and these in New Zealand." Moving counter clockwise around the room he continued. "These are from Asia, and Europe. The stuff down on the floor here, this is Africa. All these photos are related to the Atlantic Ocean here, and this is North America." Daniel turned to look at Lisa then and realized she looked majorly confused. Pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket he unfolded it and handed it to her. "Here's a map. See, this chunk of land here is North America, this one here South America." He continued to point out the appropriate continents when he listed them. After pointing out all of them he stabbed the center of the map. "This here is Egypt."

"Incredible," she said. Looking up from the map she looked around the room again. Slowly she moved to the wall and started looking from one picture to the other. Turning around she asked, "Why did you do all this?"

"Because, I can only imagine how much you wanted to see all this," he said while he watched her turn back around and move from picture to picture. "I can't show you it for real, at least not yet, but I can give you pictures."

"Not yet?" she repeated as she examined a photo of the Titanic.

"Well sure," he said as he came up behind her. "You don't think I can show you around at sometime?"

Lisa smiled. "I would love that."


End file.
